Come to Jesus Meeting
by Tempest2004
Summary: Set after 'The Santa Detail'. When Chester gets too protective, Georgia decides to deal with it the only way she knows how. By picking a fight. Please R&R!


This is sort of something to parlay (Damn to the depths whatever man thought of parlay! Couldn't resist, all you Pirates Fans.) between The Santa Detail and whatever fic comes next. I's a workin' on it people. Seriously.

Disclaimer: I only own Georgia, Pete, Elizabeth and Amanda. Everything else belongs to Dick Wolf!!

* * *

"Let me get that." Chester said, taking the last box of Georgia's things from her house out of her hands and into the brownstone. Georgia paused, arms crossed, looking seriously ticked.

"Amanda, go call your friend Elizabeth across the street and see if she's up to a sleepover tonight. Dad and I are going to have a Come-to-Jesus meeting tonight." she said. Amanda giggled at her expression and ran inside.

"Don't run! Something wrong?" Chester asked, looking down the stairs at Georgia. She walked up the stairs and walked past him without answering, anger radiating off her. "What did I do?" he called, then looked at Amanda. "Do you know what I did?" he asked.

"I know nothing." she said and snagged her duffel bag from the back of Georgia's pick up, then ran back into house.

--Two Hours Later--

"Bye, Mom, bye Dad!" Amanda said, kissed them both on the cheek and ran out, duffel bag over her shoulder.

"Becareful crossing the street!" Georgia called, clearing the dinner dishes from the table. Chester sat there, looking confused.

"What's..." he asked as Georgia rinsed the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"That's one thing I don't miss about the farm. Having to do dishes _every_ night." she said, then turned to look at Chester. "We need to talk." Georgia said and walked to the back door. "Pete, outside." she commanded. The chocolate lab trotted out and Georgia closed the door behind him and locked the pet door. She walked back into the kitchen and looked at Chester, arms crossed. "Let's have it." she said.

"Have what?" Chester asked in confusion.

"Why you think I can't do anything. Even lifting a lightweight box appearently is too much for me." she said. "And you've been mollycoddling me. Don't get me wrong, it was nice the first few days when my stomach still hurt, but I'm feeling better and we go back to work Monday, the same day Amanda starts school. You can't coddle me at work, we'll have it out here so you can get it out of your system and let me do." she explained.

"Georgia, we lost a child and-" he started, standing up, but Georgia stopped him by throwing the hand towel off the refridgerator door handle at him.

"I know we lost a child! I wake up every day with that fact and I go on! You seem to think I'll break into a million pieces at any second. Hell, you won't even let me watch the weather anymore!" she yelled, throwing a chair cushion at him.

"I don't-" he tried again, but another chair cushion hit him in the chest.

"I'm not finished! The first few days were great, but I grew up on a farm, I can handle any residual pain! And emotional pain? I took care of that the first night here at home." she said. Chester frowned.

"Can I talk now? Thanks," he said sarcastically as she waved her hand at him. "I don't want you to think that you _have_ to be strong. It's okay to cry." he said. Georgia snorted.

"See, there it is! You think I should just break down and cry everytime it crosses my mind? I'm not built like that Chester, I will _never_ be built like that. It just ain't gonna happen." she snarled. "I've cried enough in my life. You understand me? I buried at least 11 animals when I was growing up on that farm. All of them animals I loved. So don't you dare tell me that I should break down over every little thing. I was a Marine goddammit, do you honestly think I'm going to crack at the drop of a hat?" she demanded. Chester's face was ice cold.

"Then maybe you should be less of a Marine and start being a little more human." he said coldly and walked out of the kitchen. Georgia shook her belligerently.

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Georgia snapped and walked over to him, grabbed his arm and swung him around. Without really thinking, she punched him in the jaw, knocking him on his ass. "God damn it, Chester Lake, I did what I felt was right. I needed the Marines when I turned 19 and it's given me the stability and courage to do a lot of things I never would have been able to otherwise. Why do you think I became a cop, because it sounded like fun? Hell no! I became a cop because I was needed and I knew if I could handle Boot Camp, then the Academy wouldn't hold much of a challange. I will never, _ever_ apologize for being a Marine and I will never, _ever_ change. So if you can't handle that, then we're done!" she roared, foot on his chest, holding him down. His eyes were wide and he was holding his jaw.

"You hit me." he breathed. "You actually hit me." he said. Georgia shrugged as she stepped back.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." she replied. Chester stood up, looking at her.

"You know something?" he asked as he closed the distance between them.

"What?" Georgia asked as he pulled her close and kissed her.

"I'm sorry," he murmured between kisses. "Terribly, truly, eternally sorry. I should have more confidence in you than that. And I don't want us to be done. I'm just... I don't know. I guess I'm just old fashioned. I think, sometimes, of women being emotional and needing protection, so much so that I get _over_-protective and lose sight of what they really need. Love, affection and a good shagging once and a while." he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Georgia laughed.

"Gettin' a little racy out here 'init?" she asked teasingly. Chester grinned and kissed her again.

* * *

Fin


End file.
